Mama Alpha
by dougouden
Summary: Tout le monde a pensé que l'imprégnation était pour les âmes-sœurs ou la procréation ou quelque chose! Embry est le seul loup mature qui ne s'est pas imprégné et Léah est la seule louve. Il était logique et naturel qu'ils soient ensemble. Était-ce vraiment logique et naturel ? Ou est-ce plus ? Ah si seulement ils avaient su!
1. Chapter 1

Personne ne s'est posé de questions. En fait personne n'a mis les éléments bout à bout. Pas les personnes qui étaient dans le secret, pas les Cullen et encore moins les meutes. Surtout les meutes !

 _Tout_ le monde retenait son souffle.

Léah Clearwater se faisait tirer par Embry Call, l'un des seuls membres qui ne se sont pas imprégné, à part les chiots pleurnichards bien sûr. Parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait les boules pour manipuler une fille comme elle. Léah Clearwater alias la plus grande chienne de La Push au sens _littéral_ du terme couchait avec _le bâtard_ un surnom qu'elle lui avait gentiment donné.

Sue avait souri, c'était plus une ligne fine avec un froncement de sourcils et un regard plein de soucis. Jacob oscillé entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude. Seth était juste Seth. Il n'était pas certain que Quil comprenne ce qui se passait après tout il avait l'âge mental de son empreinte.

Mais ils étaient une meute, on se tenait les coudes même si c'était pour la chienne Léah qui avait fait de leur vie un _enfer_. Alors quand l'Alpha de la meute adverse a entendu les rumeurs ou comme dirait Emmett les cris de jouissances de Léah, Embry lui a dit d'aller se faire baisser.

La confrontation était une chose curieuse dont personne n'a prise en compte. D'abord c'est Embry qui a tenu tête à Sam et non Léah ce qui aurait dû retenir l'attention et d'autre part, Embry était devenu plus imposant. Pas plus grand, parce que l'homme était le plus grand des meutes, presque 2 mètres. Non, plus large, pas comme Quil qui pourrait faire honte à une maison mais plus dans le sens de Jacob et Sam, sauf plus. Il avait des muscles épais, puissants et bien défini enroulé autour des bras et du dos, oublié la tablette de 6, lui il en avait 10 ! C'était presque ridicule comment il faisait ombrage aux deux Alpha.

Même en loup il est devenu plus grand qu'eux alors qu'ils étaient des monstres en soi. Mais personne n'a fait attention. Tout le monde observé plutôt la louve joué à la Mama Alpha, nourrissant la meute renégat et obligent les chiots de l'autre meute à faire leurs devoirs. Elle souriait, riait et elle était heureuse aux bras d'Embry. Elle était en paix.

Après la fausse guerre avec les Volturis, l'Etat de Washington était sécurisé. Il y avait plus de temps pour les loups d'avoir une vie civile. Léah a eu une sorte de coup de fouet et s'est inscrit au cours du soir. Cela a fait des _merveilles_. Mais surtout c'est ainsi que leur relation est né.

Quoi qu'on dise Embry et Léah c'était toujours bien entendu. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se transforment bien sûr. Embry voulait faire comme les autres pour être accepté, manquant de confiance dû à l'absence paternelle fortement soupçonnée d'être celui de Sam, infâme Joshua Uley qui a déserté le nid familiale après des années d'alcoolisme. Il est resté discret mais pas passif. Il a fait en sorte que la vie soit plus douce pour elle. Et Léah était traumatisée par la mort de son père et brisé par la trahison de son fiancé et de sa cousine. Puis sa stérilité.

Elle était seule et ses douleurs étaient relayées au second plan sur le compte de l'imprégnation. Elle ne pouvait pas se reconstruire quand elle était la première de son genre appelé abomination par ceux qui était censé être sa famille. Pas quand elle devait voir et ressentir le bonheur qui devait être le sien dans la _tête_ de son ex-fiancé. Ils étaient une meute, ils étaient censés la protéger et dire que tout aller bien. Rien n'allait bien et on lui a dit de passer au-dessus, que ça ne valait pas la peine et qu'elle devait pardonner parce que Sam et Emily sont des âmes-sœurs !

Simplement parce qu'ils sont des _âmes-sœurs_ n'atténue pas la blessure. Cela fait plus mal parce que ça la fait remettre tout en question. Tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble était un mensonge ? Avaient-ils perdu leur temps ? Ils ont été ensemble depuis qu'elle avait 13 ans et depuis ce moment-là avait-il pensé à sa cousine plutôt qu'à elle ? Léah le sait de source sûre que non mais pourtant l'empreinte la fait douter de tout. Elle le _déteste_ alors elle fait en sorte que tout le monde en doute, que tout le monde soit à égalité.

Quand Jacob qui a toujours été décent avec elle à quitter la meute et que son frère a fait de même, elle n'a pas hésité même si c'était pour protéger l'ennemie ! Son Alpha avait compris, son doux bébé frère n'était pas la seule raison pour qu'elle soit avec eux. Elle devait se libérer de Sam.

Léah avait _lâché_ sa douleur.

Et pendant un moment, un petit moment, quand il lui avait dit qu'ils iraient errer dans les bois ensemble quelque temps pour qu'ils puissent se reconstruire des peines de cœur, elle avait espéré quelque chose de plus. Elle pensait que c'était réciproque.

Puis il s'est imprégner du mutant. _Renesmé._

Et parce que personne ne savait les sentiments qui auraient pu fleurir entre l'Alpha et la Beta personne n'a compris le schéma.

Parce que schéma il y a.

La théorie de Sam était juste. L'imprégnation a pour but de crée des loups plus fort. Oh, c'est vrai, mais tout le monde ignoré à quel point c'était vrai. Tout le monde à ignorer la louve dans l'équation.

Ce fut la première erreur, les anciens s'excuseront des années pour cela. La seconde est de mettre de côté la paternité d'Embry. La troisième est de ne voir aucun signe, tout était devant les yeux de chacun et personne n'a rien vu venir. Tout le monde aura honte de cela toutes leurs vies, les anciens, les Cullen et les loups.

Sauf _Seth et Emmett_. Ce sont eux qui ont compris. Avec une petite participation d'Edward. Et surtout Discovery Wild Animals. Cela a fait _très mal_ à l'esprit scientifique de Carlisle.

Et vraiment, ils ne cherchaient même pas, c'était juste un délire que seuls Seth et Emmett étaient capables de crée. Mais une fois dis et fait, les blancs ont été comblé par Edward et tout été en place. Tout avait un sens. Ce fut comme un sceau d'eau gelée lancé sur eux.

Jasper serait mort de rire s'il ne l'était pas déjà quand tout est sorti en plein air. Il a eu le fou rire _du siècle._

Rosalie a souris méchamment en pensant « le karma est une chienne amère. Et cette salope s'appelle Léah Clearwater ».

* * *

Embry a toujours eu le béguin pour Léah. C'est la fille la plus chaude de la réserve. Tous les mecs la veulent et toutes les filles veulent être elles. Il a eu des rêves humides la concernant depuis qu'il est un garçon. Et il sait que c'est pareil pour les gars de la meute. Eh bien des deux meutes.

Tous ses frères ont à un moment donné ou un autre ont voulu tenté leurs chances malgré Sam. Bizarrement à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux a pris la décision de le faire, ils se sont imprégné. Tant pis pour eux. Les souvenirs de Jacob de leur temps seul devant la maison des Cullen sont assez explicites pour prouver qu'il a voulu faire un déménagement.

Son Alpha peut être un frère pour lui mais rien à foutre, on parle de Léah Clearwater alors quand elle avait besoin d'une voiture pour aller à Port Angeles pour ses cours du soir, il n'allait pas lui prêter la voiture mais l'amener et la ramener comme un chevalier servant.

La guerre physiologique qu'elle a mené contre Sam en utilisant son manque de père ne la pas empêché d'avoir des attentes pour elle. Parce qu'il a vu sa douleur, une douleur si semblable à celle que sa mère à porter lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais surtout il a compris à qu'elle point ses frères de meute l'obliger à étouffer sa douleur plutôt que de l'exprimer sainement. Toute la situation était foutue et il était terrifié qu'elle fasse quelque chose de dramatique.

Une fois lors d'une patrouille, juste après que Sam l'a obliger à couper ses cheveux, il pense sincèrement que c'était pour la briser, elle est la plus petite et la plus légère de tous, la masse de poil de la déranger pas vraiment, elle était toujours la plus rapide. Elle était dure et tellement têtue que ça frustré Sam. Il l'a obligé à couper la dernière barrière de sa féminité pour assoire sa domination sur elle.

Il a vu dans son esprit le meilleur moyen de se tuer. Elle pensait à prendre des médicaments mais leur système brûle les produits avant même leurs effets donc Léah à pensait à ce coupé et elle la fait mais elle guérissait, ça n'a apporté qu'un soulagement momentané. Apparemment elle continuait à le faire, elle était tellement brisée qu'elle s'en foutait qu'il puisse entendre ses pensées les plus intimes. Puis elle a trouvé, elle allait se pendre, si elle le faisait correctement, sa nuque serait brisée et elle serait morte avant que le processus de guérison ne commence.

Cela a _refroidi_ Embry à l'os.

Elle voulait mourir parce qu'elle se sentait une intruse dans un endroit qui aurait dû l'accueillir à bras ouvert et qui devait l'aimait comme une famille. Mais surtout elle ressentait une culpabilité aussi grande qu'une montagne. Elle pensait avoir tué son père. Il a résolu de ne jamais la laissée seule et il ne l'a pas fait bien qu'elle fut aigre et méchante avec lui, il ne l'a pas fait. Puis elle apprit qu'elle était stérile. Quelque chose a claqué en elle et Leah n'a plus jamais pensé à se mutiler et se tuer. Et d'une certaine manière, il avait encore plus peur pour elle. Elle semblait morte à l'intérieur.

Au fond Embry sait que ses frères de meute sont terrifiés par elle. Mec, aucune femme ne devrait être aussi forte qu'elle. Ce n'est pas naturel de tenir debout la tête haute malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Lui, il la trouve fascinante et si c'est possible encore plus belle. Elle remet en question tout ce qu'ils savent des légendes. Même les empreintes ont peur, parce que chacune d'elles savent qu'à un moment donné ou un autre tous les mecs voulaient faire un mouvement sur elle.

Et si cette fille pouvait se transformer en loup comme les hommes, elle peut aussi … remettre en question l'empreinte. Et elle la fait. Ca mettait en rogne les hommes en disant les choses à voix haute tout ce que les femmes se demandaient à voix basse. Pire, parfois elle visait tellement juste qu'il n'y avait pas de contre argument. Elle mettait des mots sur leurs pires peurs.

Partir avec Jacob était la meilleure chose pour elle et un monstre moche, possessif et primitif s'est installé dans la poitrine. Pour la première fois de sa vie Embry à hait son meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas pour lui qu'il a rejoint la meute renégat, c'est pour elle.

Léah Clearwater s'est excuser pour son comportement envers lui. Il a juste souri bêtement en lui prenant la main et il était _heureux_ de ne pas s'être fait gifler !

Son rire est la chose la plus douce à ses oreilles. Les pieds sur le tableau de bord et la bière à la main, elle n'a pas été détendue ainsi depuis près de 3 ans. Et il était _fier_.

\- Non, je te jure elles prennent la fuite des qu'elles voient ma bite ou elles disent « merci pour la meilleure nuit de ma vie, je te rappellerais » mais elles ne me rappellent jamais ! C'est frustrant.

\- Ta bite est tellement grande que ça leur fait peur ? Elle éclate de rire incapable d'y croire.

\- Tu veux que je te la montre !

\- Je l'ai déjà vu, j'ai vu chacune de vos bites ! J'ai même vu celle de mon frère c'est dégoutant !

Elle continue de rire en buvant la bière. C'est vendredi soir et au lieu de la remmené chez elle, il a amené des packs de bières pour boire près de la plage et s'il doit lui raconter toutes ses humiliations sexuelles pour la faire rire, il le fera toute la nuit.

\- Tu dis que c'est frustrant mais à chaque fois qu'un gars veut coller sa bite, il la retire en criant parce que ma chatte est trop chaude comme littéralement ! Tu ne sais pas ce c'est d'être laissé juste à ce moment-là !

La main d'Embry tremble et il avale le grognement laid et jaloux qui s'élève dans sa poitrine.

\- C'est injuste comment vous les gars les choses peuvent être facile et agréable avec les filles mais moi ? Le type est obligé d'enlever sa queue parce que je le brûle, elle ouvre une autre bière en reniflant de rire.

\- Il te faut peut-être un loup, il dit avec une voix rauque.

\- Ne va pas là-bas, Embry, je ne suis pas un trophée ! Elle claque le regard sombre.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? Il demande attristé sachant très bien ce qu'elle ne dit pas.

Léah se détourne de lui, les deux pieds au sol. Il approche une grande main tremblante, sur son épaule maigre.

\- Je ne te donnerai pas plus que tu ne veux mais tu ne peux pas nier ce qui se passe.

Vrai, elle ne peut pas faire semblant que les regards ou les petites touches timides et secrètes qu'il lui donne ne sont pas quelque chose de plus. Qu'elle ne cache pas les cookies qu'il aime tant pour ne pas voir les sourires éclatants qui la font bouillir quand elle met l'assiette devant lui.

\- Je ne vais pas m'imprégner Léah, il chuchote.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu n'auras pas le choix quand ça arrivera, et sur cela elle sort dans la forêt.

Embry la suit, parce qu'il ne peut pas la perdre. Pas maintenant, ni jamais. Son loup lui gratte la poitrine et rugit contre lui pour laisser faire cela. Quelque chose qui arrive de plus en plus souvent. Le loup en lui prend de plus en plus de puissance.

\- Je le sens jusqu'au fond de moi, Léah !

Il la rattrape près d'une bûche pour la tenir serrer et l'obliger à lui faire face. Il voit le déni, la blessure dans ses yeux. Il voit le défi de lui prouver le contraire dans la ligne de sa mâchoire.

\- Je ne te ferais pas de mal, il murmure.

 _Mensonge,_ crie tout l'être de Léah. Elle voit tout ce qu'il veut lui dire. Elle n'est pas aveugle ni sourde. Léah sait qu'Embry en a pour elle. Elle la sut au moment où elle est entrée dans la meute. Maintenant qu'elle est plus elle-même, que sa tête est mieux placée, qu'elle est dans un endroit plus sain, tout son instinct, toute la louve en elle veut se frotter contre Embry.

Et cela fait si mal de combattre un bonheur qui lui est dû à juste titre, elle sait qu'elle cédera mais un endroit dans son cœur elle doute. Elle est revenue de si loin et s'est en partie grâce à Embry.

 _Fais-moi confiance_ , il supplie. _Je te protégerais_ , il promet.

 _Ne me le demande pas, ne promets rien que tu ne peux tenir, je vais mourir sinon_ , elle veut pleurer.

Il lui fait un sourire triste, et des yeux pleins de compassion. _Je ne suis pas lui !_

Et elle cède, à sa louve, aux esprits, aux étoiles, à la lune et la marée. Pour la première fois de sa vie Léah Clearwater cède _au destin_.

La louve en Léah rugit de bonheur, comme si elle avait trouvé sa place. Il met délicatement ses bras autour d'elle, elle note qu'il a pris plus de masse et quand elle enfonce sa tête dans sa poitrine, elle sait qu'elle est là où elle doit être. Comme si elle a été faite pour lui.

Elle sait qu'Embry tiendra ses promesses.


	2. Chapitre 2

Emily se rappellera _toute sa vie_ le regard de Léah quand elle posa ses yeux gonflé et rouge sur les mains jointe de Sam et d'elle. Toutes ses nuits seront hantées par les pleurs et les cris déchirants de sa cousine, une fois appelée meilleure amie. _Sœur_.

Elle sait avec une douleur paralysante que ce qu'ils ont fait est un meurtre. Ils ont tué Léah Clearwater avec comme arme les mots amour et âmes-sœur. Et ce fut l'alibi le plus solide de toute l'histoire Quileute. Avec toute la rage et la honte de son doux cœur elle sait que si leur place était inversée, Léah n'aurait _jamais_ cédé à Sam. Parce que Léah est _loyale et forte_.

Les chuchotements sur son passage ont doucement arrêté au fur et à mesure que sa cousine devenait de plus en plus amère et ressemblant de plus en plus à une harpie. Peu à peu les mots briseuse de maison, voleuse de mec et salope et ont laissé place chienne amère et pétasse.

La Push autrefois si hostile envers elle est devenue accueillent et chaleureuse. Elle est devenue maison alors que sa cousine oubliée ce qu'était une famille. Emily voudrait dire que oui elle a voulu défendre Léah, qu'elle a voulue…, elle n'a pas vraiment de mot pour ce qu'elle voulait faire pour Léah mais la vérité est qu'elle s'est laissé porter par le courant, profitant de chaque insulte, chaque rumeur envers Léah pour prouver sa propre innocence.

Si on regarde Leah maintenant alors « Sam à raison de l'avoir laissé pour Emily sinon le pauvre homme aurait fini comme son père » plutôt que « Sam est exactement comme son père ».

Quand Léah s'est transformé elle était comblée de soulagement et d'horreur. Enfin elle pourrait dire la vérité et peut-être, peut-être se faire pardonner, parce que sa cousine est rien de moins que compréhensive. Elle n'a jamais eu autant tort. Elle voudrait dire que l'horreur était parce que sa cousine devait portait le fardeau des guerriers. Et d'une manière ça l'était. Mais Léah était plus _proche_ de Sam qu'elle ne pourra jamais l'être.

Tout était remis en cause à cause de l'existence de Léah. Et si c'était faux ? Et si elle et Sam n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre ? Et si elle avait jeté les liens du sang plus épais que l'eau pour le confort d'un lit et de bras accueillant pour un mensonge ?

La première chose que Léah a demandée après que la situation fut expliquée a été « si vous êtes des âmes-sœurs alors pourquoi vous eut besoin de magie pour vous en rendre compte ? » et la seconde était « s'il était censé être ce que tu veux pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé qu'il soit ton ami plutôt que de venir chercher un amant dans mon lit ? »

La réalisation fut _froide_ !

Emily avait des réponses mais elles ne lui feront pas du bien et donneront raison à Léah alors elle a fait ce qu'elle fait de mieux. Elle a souri, brossât les questions de son épaule avec un geste élégant, tenta de faire amitié avec Léah, l'impliquer dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à son mariage. Mariage qui aurait dû être le sien. Ses tentatives furent touchées par un mur fait de brique et d'acier.

Oh elle a accepté de devenir sa demoiselle d'honneur mais c'était pour prouver qu'elle était fidèle à sa parole contrairement à certaine.

Léah fut à son tour mal accueillie par la meute, parce qu'à leurs yeux Emily n'avait rien fait de mal. Parce que l'empreinte était sacrée et que presque chacun d'entre eux en avait une.

Elle s'est rendu compte la nuit où Léah les a quittés pour Jacob, au moment où Sam hurla de douleur et brisa les meubles qu'elle avait chassé la louve d'une place qui était la sienne à la porte de l'ennemie à coup de muffin et de sourire. Elle se rendra compte que lorsque tante Sue est venue frapper chez elle avec l'expression la plus terrible qui soit pour lui jette se robe de demoiselle d'honneur à la figure, qu'elle lui avait demandée pour prouver que Sam était à elle.

Maintenant qu'elle essuie le sang de Paul sur le sol elle se rend compte qu'il y a tellement de choses qu'elle a ignorée parce qu'elle est vindicative et pleine de déni.

Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas voir le regard haineux que Seth donné Sam ou celui qu'il lui réserve comme si le diable lui-même devait venir amener Emily en enfer. Elle ne voulait pas voir les yeux pleins de douleur et d'amour de Sam pour Léah. Elle ne voulait pas entendre Sam chuchoté son nom après un cauchemar.

Sa tante ne lui avait jamais pardonné et une fois que Léah est partie pour Jacob Black, Sue avait arrêté de lui donner des sourires forcés et polies, les Clearwater n'étaient rien de moins que fidèle aux leur. Emily avait montré ses vraies couleurs quand elle avait choisi de tenir la main de Sam.

Pour sa défense elle avait refusé Sam, elle lui avait dit de partir avec toute la colère qu'elle avait en elle. Mais il revenait _toujours_. Emily était allé jusqu'à l'insulter de la manière la plus basse. Le résultat a été une peau déchirée et un visage défiguré. Quel homme l'aurait regardé de la manière de Sam après cela ? Aucun ! Alors oui elle a accepté Sam, de toute manière, il était à elle, non ? Ils étaient des âmes-sœurs et Sam ne serait jamais retourné vers Léah, il n'aurait jamais pu être avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Alors sur son lit d'hôpital elle avait tenu la main d'un Sam brisé, acceptant son destin.

Si elle n'était pas aussi autocentrée, Emily aurait réfléchi plus à cette scène si particulière qui avait lieu dans sa cuisine juste avant que Léah ne découvre qu'elle était stérile. Elle lui avait demandé de ramener les pains à la viande et s'était retourné pour voir Embry prendre doucement et prudemment un couteau long et affuter des mains de la louve. Léah était dans un état presque amorphe qu'elle doute qu'elle ait vu le regard terrifié d'Embry, de ses mains tremblantes qui la poussaient vers le canapé.

La fierté et le cœur d'Emily se sont brisés quand elle a vu la réaction de Sam quand Kim a dit les rumeurs sur Leah et Embry. Jamais, pas même en un million d'années elle aurait imaginé _Léah et Embry ensemble._ Sam était fou de rage et avait déboulé à la maison Clearwater le nouveau centre de rassemblement de la meute renégat pour demander des explications. Comme s'il était blessé ou trahit par les événements _plutôt_ qu'avoir peur pour un ancien amour qui pourrait ce faire plus mal.

Elle ne l'avait pas suivi, elle n'en n'avait pas le courage, mais malgré tout, Emily espéré sincèrement que Léah ne se casserait pas les dents. Parce que l'ancienne Léah était morte et que celle qui est née à la place est _infiniment_ plus dure et froide. Elle avait peur pour tout le monde si une autre déception frapper sa cousine.

Quelque fois, lorsqu'elle passait devant une maison qui autrefois était toujours ouverte pour elle, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur des cookies de Léah et entendre les rires de la meute qu'ils s'étaient construit ou les soupirent des petits chiots quand elle entendait Leah ordonné de faire leurs devoirs. Les parents préférés qu'ils passent du temps dans la maison de la seconde meute parce que la louve faisait tellement peur aux chiots qu'ils faisaient tous qu'elle voulait. Emily était trop douce et n'avait pas assez d'autorité. Alors ils les envoyaient chez Léah pour que leurs notes soient descente.

Sam pensait que Léah couchait avec Embry, son prétendu demi-frère pour se venger, aujourd'hui à prouver que la relation était bien plus sérieuse que quiconque pensait. Elle essora le sang dans le seau en reniflant.

Les deux meutes étaient à la maison pour tenter de se lier, de ce coordonné. Et bien sûr les empreintes. Les filles avaient parlé d'enfants en ignorant le regard douloureux de Léah mais pas Embry. Emily se sentait mal parce que depuis des mois elle et Sam tenté un bébé et rien ne venait. Elle avait pris un rendez-vous avec un spécialiste mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Je voudrais avoir deux filles et un garçon, avait dit Rachel méchamment et malicieusement.

\- C'est acceptable mais tu auras la patience ? Léah a demandé simplement connaissant le manque de Rachel.

\- Pas comme si toi, tu en avais besoin, avait rétorqué Paul.

C'était inutilement et incroyablement cruel. Léah avait tenté gentiment et à sa manière de s'intégrer. Emily a littéralement entendu le cœur de Léah coulé en même temps que le sang de son visage. Elle s'était levée et sortit de la pièce en coup de vent mais pas assez vite pour voir la larme coulée, Seth sur les talons. Sur d'autres sujet Léah se serrai battu bec et ongles mais celui-ci était quelque chose que _personne_ n'a parlé. Le silence était épais comme du beurre.

Paul a volé de la pièce Embry sur lui, sans même se donner la peine de se transformer, son visage était un masque de haine et de mort. Ses énormes mains, frappant encore et encore le visage de Paul. Quand Embry a eu autant de muscle ? C'était silencieux et méthodique ponctuer de grognements, le jeune homme s'acharner à détruire le visage de Paul qui tenté vainement de se défendre.

Sam et Jacob se sont réveillé ont voulu le retenir quand des dents ont atterri sur le plancher, puis il y a eu des cris d'horreur dans toute la maison.

\- Ne vous en mêlez pas ! Hurla Embry.

A la surprise d'Emily les deux Alphas ont reculé d'un seul homme. Rachel était à genoux, sanglotante tandis qu'Embry prenait la tête de l'autre loup à deux mains pour le claquer au sol. Embry était un garçon calme et doux mais là c'était d'une rare violence et totalement monstrueux, hors de contrôle. Une masse de sang noir et visqueux commencé à s'étendre sous Paul, des bruit de jointoiement dégouttant se faisait entendre.

Puis au comble de l'horreur de tous Embry posa une main pour tirer les cheveux du crâne de Paul et une autre sur le menton prêt à pousser dans un angle impossible le cou de son ami. Elle vit Jacob lutter pour avancer comme c'était un effort surhumain et se jeter sur Embry avant qu'il ne fasse l'impensable.

Emily pleura incapable de faire autre chose, tremblant de tout son corps, elle vit Embry sortir de la maison pendant que Jared semblait comme être libéré d'un sort et appelé Carlisle Cullen. Rachel se traîna près de Paul et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, la respiration du loup sifflante et le visage ressemblant à un steak battu. Il vivait et c'était une bénédiction.

Plus personne ne dirait un seul mot contre Léah maintenant.

* * *

Embry marché comme un automate dans la forêt à la recherche de Léah, son odeur se mélangeant à celui de Seth. Il pouvait sentir le sang de Paul goutait de ses poings, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Tout s'était passé dans une brume noire et teinte de sang. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle rage en lui. Bien pire que ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Sam avait demandé des comptes sur sa relation avec Léah et qui l'avait accusé de se venger de lui pour lui faire du mal avec le lien supposé qui les unissaient.

Sa petite amie avait pris sa main doucement pour l'arrêté. Et cela l'avait calmé, une fois Uley parti, son loup avait resurgi avec force poussant Embry à s'enterrer entre ses jambes pour la marquer comme la sienne. Il voulait laisser toute _son_ odeur sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente que son parfum.

Embry n'a _jamais_ été _territorial_ mais il ne pouvait s'empêchait de faire en sorte que tout le monde sache que Léah est à lui. Son loup l'y obligeait. Comme asseoir sa domination sur les autres loups. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de défier Jacob à chaque occasion ou de le contredire dès qu'une commande ne lui plaisait pas. Comme si son loup ne voulait plus se soumettre ni à Jacob, ni à Sam.

Quand il avait vu la larme sur la joue de Léah, quelque chose de vicieux s'était réveillé dans sa poitrine et il voulait avec tout son être tué Paul. Il voulait montrer à Rachel ce que ça voulait dire d'avoir mal.

\- Seth vas-t'en, il ordonne quand il les trouve.

Le garçon à genoux sur le sol lève les yeux et les écarquilles en regardent son visage et ses mains. Il embrasse le front de sa sœur puis s'approche d'Embry prudemment.

\- Tu….tu as du sang partout, déclare l'enfant d'une voix tremblante.

\- Paul est toujours vivant.

\- V…vr…raiment ?

Il baisse les yeux sur son t-shirt et se rend compte qu'il n'est plus blanc, trempé de sang et d'autre chose.

\- Il respire toujours, il assure doucement en voyant Seth trembler de peur.

\- Tu as sang sur la figure.

\- Va…

Seth hésite une seconde avant de courir dans la direction des Cullen. Embry s'agenouille devant Léah. Elle ne pleure pas, ses dents si serrées qu'il se demande comment ils font pour ne pas tourner à la poussière. Les jointures de ses poings sont blancs contre ses genoux, tout son être crispé.

Son odeur emplit ses narines avec l'air du printemps, son aine durcie immédiatement. Le parfum de Léah est du sexe pur. Il peut voir ses tétons pointés de son haut et sa peau briller. Tout son corps brille. Quand ses changements ont eu lieu ? Il aurait remarqué avant. Surtout cette odeur...

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Il demande calmement.

\- Je ne saigne plus, je te l'ai déjà dit, elle répond les yeux toujours fermés.

Ah ça ! Léah avait perdu du sang pendant toute la semaine dèrniere avec une nette tendance à aller aux toilettes. Il étend sa main pour l'arrêter en voyant du sang, des cheveux et ce qui ressemble à de l'os entre ses doigts.

\- Tu aurais dû aller chez Carlisle.

\- C'est terminer, ne t'inquiète pas…

\- Léah…

\- Je suis stérile, elle crache en ouvrant les yeux, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver ? Mon corps est inutile même les morts peuvent faire des bébés ! Et moi ? Elle sanglote. Tu devrais être avec quelqu'un qui peut te donner un avenir !

Embry la tire vers lui, la plaquant dans sa poitrine pour éviter de retourné chez Sam pour finir Paul. Il glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs rageants contre le monde parce qu'il sait qu'il préfère abandonner l'idée d'enfant que de ne pas être avec Léah. Et il sait que c'est tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu.

Léah est _née_ pour être mère mais Taha-Aki lui-même sait que c'est _seulement_ pour ses chiots. Il veut vomir en pensant qu'un autre loup à déjà poser ses mains sur elle. Les simples humains ne valent rien. Quand est-il devenu si territorial ? Encre une fois, toute son odeur l'éveil, l'appelle pour la ravir.

\- Tu es plein de sang, elle remarque en s'éloignant.

Il gronde doucement et ne tenant plus, plaque son corps contre le sien, frottant les hanches pulpeuses de Léah contre son sexe dure. Ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Embry…

\- On en a déjà parlé. Point à la ligne. C'est mon choix et je veux être avec toi peu- importe quoi ! Tu ne peux pas m'enlever ça, il gronde.

Elle grignote la peau de son cou en haletant, vaincu, pas vraiment certaine de vouloir le contredire car il est à elle autant qu'elle est à lui. Au fond elle se demande si elle n'est pas venue au monde pour être avec lui. Sa louve est tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Tout le corps d'Embry frisonne et le parfum de Léah… ce n'est pas naturelle que ce soit aussi bon. Son loup hurle de bonheur quand il s'enterre dans ses cheveux. Quelque chose de primaire prend le relais, il lui arrache ses vêtements et la met à quatre pattes.

Sa main est encore poisseuse du sang de Paul quand il tire avec force sa crinière pour lui dégager sa nuque. Il aurait honte de son comportement à un autre moment, pour ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui mais il s'en fiche royalement quand il plonge sa bite dans la chatte chaude de Léah. Comme à chaque fois il est frappé à quel point c'est _parfais_. La bonne température.

Il regarde la peau impeccable du cou de Léah pendant qu'il va et vient en elle. _Inacceptable_ gronde son loup à l'oreille. _Marque- là, elle est à nous !_ Il lui intime.

Embry pose une grande main au milieu de dos de sa femelle pour la pousser encore plus au sol, la vue du sang de Paul lui donne envie d'aller encore plus profondément en elle. Son autre main se resserre sur les cheveux soyeux, il ralentit ses vas et viens pour contrôler sa jouissance, pour le savourer comme l'animal qu'il est. Il se courbe sur elle, la dominant totalement de son grand corps et enfonce ses dents dans son cou. Le sang emplit sa bouche, le cri de Léah se répercute longtemps dans la forêt pendant qu'il déverse en elle.

* * *

Si quiconque avait eu du bon sens et avait fait plus attention en ce jour de printemps, ils se seraient rendu compte qu'Embry avait donné un ordre Alpha à deux autres Alphas et des loups qui n'étaient pas de sa meute en leur ordonnant de ne pas intervenir pendant qu'il frappait Paul.


	3. Chapitre 3

Sam n'aime pas cela. Il déteste perdre le contrôle, il déteste ne rien comprendre. Et tout cela à cause de qui ? _Embry._ Embry qui donne envie à son loup de ce plaqué au sol en gémissant et de se _soumettre_. Embry qui prend de jour en jour puissance et force. Embry qui donne des ordres et défis les siens. Embry qui marche sur son territoire comme si c'était le sien. Embry qui couche avec _Léah_. Qui la _possède_ comme si c'était la sienne à prendre. Embry que l'on soupçonne être son _frère_ touche et s'approprie une femme qu'il….

Dieu ! Il déteste l'empreinte ! Il déteste qu'on lui prenne le choix d'aimer et de ne pas aimer. Léah ne peut pas comprendre qu'il ne mérite pas ses regards noirs et plus tard son indifférence ? Cette chose lui a aussi pris son avenir, ses rêves, ses ambitions, tous les projets faits d'amour et d'espoir, tout lui a été enlevé la seconde où il a posé ses yeux dans ceux d'Emily. Cette chose lui a pris l'homme qu'il a été, celui qu'il voulait être et c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'accroche si chèrement à Léah. Elle est la _seule_ qui se souvient encore, qui connaît le vrai Sam.

Et il est _désespéré_ pour cela.

Il ne veut pas s'oublier et sans Léah pour lui rappeler, comment peut-il lutter contre l'empreinte ? Parce qu'il tente si fort, si secrètement mais tant qu'elle est avec l'autre Alpha, tant qu'elle est dans les bras d'Embry qui peut lui donner la force ?

Tout est un combat avec Léah, son amour, sa colère, sa compassion, son rire, tout est un combat et tout était si sacrée, si réelle, si fort pour cette raison. Avec Emily tout est si facile, tout est si doux qu'il est si facile de s'oublier. Il veut la haïr mais l'empreinte s'assure qu'il ne peut pas le faire. Encre une chose de prise, son jugement…

Parfois il a l'impression de ne pas pouvoir admirer le monde à sa juste valeur, parfois il oublie à quel point il est grand, que l'espace est infini, que la nuit est peuplée de millier d'étoiles et que l'immensité de l'océan est terrifiante et que l'on doit l'aimer et la respecter à sa juste valeur. Parfois c'est comme se réveille d'un rêve embrumer, il respire profondément dans ses moments et il _goûte_ à la vie.

Puis _d'un_ sourire d'Emily et la gravité tendent ses cordes vers elle.

L'empreinte est assez cruelle pour lui laisser ses sentiments envers Léah, pour lui laisser ses souvenirs, elle prend juste l'homme qu'il était. Il y a des nuits, quand Emily dort profondément, il y a des nuits où il marche dans la forêt les yeux brouiller de larmes, et il marche sur des kilomètres, il marche sans savoir où il va. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il pleure, pour la femme qu'il a aimait et tuer ou pour l'homme qu'il a été et qui disparaît peu à peu mais les larmes coulent sur ses joues librement, sans piège, sans entrave. Peu importe où il va ou pourquoi il pleure ou combien de temps il marche, Sam se retrouve toujours devant la maison qu'il avait espérée faire un foyer avec une autre femme.

Et alors il rentre dans le lit d'une femme qu'il sait ne pas être si innocent mais qui a combattu l'empreinte et qui a eu pour seul résultat un visage défiguré et une femme brisée. Il se couche dans ce lit les épaules secouées et le cœur saignant, cherchant un sommeil qui ne lui apporte que rarement la paix.

Il _sait_ profondément que toute la réserve pense qu'ils sont heureux et que leur amour est pur, qu'ils sont des âmes-sœurs. Le visage que la meute voit n'est pas une farce, l'empreinte s'en assure. Tout est si mélangé et compliqué qu'il est si dur de voir le vrai du faux.

Quand Léah est parti pour Jacob, il a brisé les murs et les meubles, c'était comme la perdre une seconde fois. Il aurait dû le voir venir au moment où la meute n'a plus entendu la conscience de Jacob, il aurait dû lui interdire quand celle de Seth a disparu mais il était _trop_ confiant dans l'amour qu'elle lui porte qu'il a oublié la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il a oublié le regard de blessure quand il lui a ordonné de couper ses beaux cheveux, l'humiliation qu'elle subissait quand les garçons parler de son corps comme si elle n'était pas là et de la douleur à chaque fois qu'il embrassait Emily devant elle.

Mais Léah est beaucoup de choses et faible n'en fait pas partie, trois semaines de porno homo hard-core ont rétabli son honneur et une guerre psychologique pour partager sa douleur à fait le reste. Toute la meute la haï mais sous la haine il y avait la peur, pour Embry elle était différente, pour lui c'était plus profond. Sam aurait dû comprendre.

Il savait que les gars était intéresser par Léah, d'abord Jared qui lui avait un intérêt plus que physique puis Paul qui pour lui n'était que physique mais qui était encore un intérêt. L'empreinte à régler la chose. Jared à rencontrait Kim le lendemain de la demande d'un rendez-vous avec Léah et Paul n'a même pas eu le temps de le faire. Il ne sait pas très bien ce qui s'est passé avec Quil mais juste après y avoir pensé Claire est arrivé.

Quand il est revenue après sa transformation c'était comme si son loup tenté de le prévenir, quand il prenait Léah dans ses bras, lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour, une voix dans sa tête lui disait « _non mon pote, ne fais pas ça, elle n'est pas pour nous. Ce n'est pas notre place, on va se faire mal_ ». C'était comme un mandrin sans fin qui le rendait fou. Puis Emily est arrivée et la voix a disparu pour une tempête de sentiment, son loup en paix et l'homme en guerre.

Il avait volé chez Léah quand il a entendu Kim apporter les nouvelles d'elle et d'Embry. C'était face à un loup près à le tuer qu'il c'était retrouver. C'est comme si un Alpha dans toute sa gloire était devant lui et il lui avait dit des vérités douloureuses, il n'avait aucun droit, plus aucune prétention sur elle avec toute la meute renégat à leurs côtés. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il est retourné chez lui, il s'était comporté comme un amant tromper et non pas comme un homme qui voulait le meilleur pour son amie. Sauf qu'elle ne sera jamais son amie, elle mourra avant que cela n'arrive.

Sam avait tenté de trouver une logique à l'empreinte, pour son amour étouffant pour Emily, pour apaisait son âme, pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas un esclave d'une quelconque magie. Et il l'avait trouvé, son loup, cette voix lui avait chuchoté. La procréation. Ce qui a été prouvé quand Léah a compris qu'elle était stérile.

Mais maintenant ? Quelle excuse peut-il trouver pour ce lien ? Il ne sait que dire, que faire pendant qu'Emily le regarde avec les yeux pleins de larmes. Tout vient l'un après l'autre, ça ne fait que deux jours qu'Embry a battu et presque tué Paul, les murs se resserrent sur lui, il étouffe.

\- Sam ? Dis quelque chose, elle sanglote.

\- Vous êtes sûr docteur ? Il demande doucement.

\- Oui, j'ai demandé à un confrère de Seattle et c'est certain mais si vous voulez avoir l'avis d'un autre médecin, vous avez le droit, confirme le spécialiste.

Emily pleure de plus belle sans honte et il peut voir l'ironie avec rage. Léah avait hurlé avec colère, avait combattu mais il n'avait vu versé aucune larme. Non, personne ne l'a laissé pleurer, il n'y avait que Seth qui avait l'honneur de pouvoir lui prêter son épaule et personne ne saura si c'est arriver. Seth est féroce pour sa sœur. Parfois il se demande si le petit n'a pas suivi Jacob pour donner à sa sœur l'opportunité de quitter la meute. Le gamin est assez futé et loyal pour cela. Il a eu plus que sa part de regard noir et de haine. Mais personne a par Seth n'a réellement donné à Leah le temps de guérir. Personne n'a épargné Léah mais il mentirait s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'inquiétude pure d'Embry ou la décence de Jacob. Emily serra choyer et cajoler mais rien ne changera. Il n'y a aucun traitement et ils n'ont pas les moyens pour des solutions alternatives.

Son empreinte était stérile. Une autre chose qui lui a été prise : la paternité.

* * *

\- Ecoute mec, je comprends mais comprends moi ! C'est ma sœur ! Merde, c'est ma sœur !

Embry cache un sourire et hoche la tête vers Seth qui a l'air positivement horrifié. Léah tente discrètement de mettre le tee-shirt d'Embry alors qu'elle est planquée derrière la table à manger.

\- Sérieux, je comprends que tu veux tuer Paul, je peux comprendre que tu te disputes avec Jacob et que tu défies ses ordres, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous n'allez pas dans la chambre ? Ou dans la forêt ? Pour l'amour de la nourriture, pourquoi dans un endroit aussi pur que la cuisine ? Halète l'adolescent au bord des larmes en regardant la pièce comme si un sacrilège avait été fait et non le fait qu'il a surpris sa sœur avec son petit-ami.

\- Seth, pardon, on va dans la chambre, dit Embry les deux mains en l'air et nus.

\- Trop de détail, trop de détail, pleurniche le gamin. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir un peu ? Vous n'arrêtez pas depuis deux jours !

\- C'est son odeur, se justifie Embry, c'est du sexe pur !

\- C'est la maison qui put ! Oh j'en ai marre, je vais chez les Cullen !

\- Seth … appelle Léah.

Mais Seth était déjà parti, trop c'est trop ! Il peut littéralement entendre Embry sauté sur sa sœur, ils n'ont même pas la décence d'attendre qu'il soit de l'autre côté de la forêt. Mieux vaut écouter Emmett et ses blagues douteuses plutôt que sa sœur et Embry salir l'endroit saint qu'est la cuisine. Il est reconnaissant vraiment reconnaissant, sa sœur est vivante à nouveau pas qu'elle était morte mais… Eh bien elle est heureuse, elle rit, elle a cette lueur dans l'œil qui avait disparu.

Quand il entendait les pleures de Léah la nuit il voulait se levait et tuait Sam et Emily. Une fois juste avant qu'il ne se transforme son père a dû lui arracher le fusil des mains. Il _sait_ qu'il aurait creusé la tombe de Sam cette nuit-là. Parfois il doit se retenir pour ne pas allait faire le boulot.

\- Ah quoi tu penses, le chiot ? Ricane Emmett en lui giflant l'épaule avec une force qui briserait un chêne.

Seth soupire et regarde les brownies _triples_ chocolats aux noix d'Esmé avec envie. Le géant lui tend le plateau et Seth se _jette_ dessus. Il met un bras protecteur au cas où Jack ou Quil viendrait. Emmett renifle et rit de bon cœur.

\- Ils sont encore en train de s'envoyer en l'air, hein ?

\- Ils sharrête paaa ! Bafoue l'enfant la bouche pleine.

Emmett rugi de rire et tire son nouveau meilleur ami vers la télé pour lui proposer une partie de Mario Kar. Seth secoue la tête mettant par la même occasion des miettes partout. Il prend la télécommande et zappe les chaines de l'écran plasma.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Paul ? Demande Emmett. Je n'ai pas très bien compris, personne n'a rien dit.

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis partie après Léah mais Quil a dit que Jacob est intervenu avant qu'Embry ne le tue. Que c'était une boucherie.

\- Et les anciens qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dits ?

\- Embry est allé leurs dires d'aller se faire foutre et qu'ils devaient se souvenir que Léah a le droit au même respect que les hommes, qu'ils devaient donnait un peu de conscience aux empreintes.

\- C'était avant ou après avoir baisé ta sœur ?

Seth envoie un regard noir au vampire qui rugit de rire.

\- Jacob et Embry se sont encore disputés. Il est où d'ailleurs ?

\- Il a emmené Nessie au cinéma. Embry prend de plus en plus de décision dans la meute et il n'est même pas le bêta. Il est de plus en plus agressif….

L'enfant hausse les épaules et décide de laisser Discovery Wild Animals. Il enfourne une autre bouchée et mâche bruyamment. Le vampire rit à la scène et monte le son. Les loups. Seth fronce les sourcils devant la pose familière des loups mâle à la télé.

Le poil hérissé, les babines retroussées, les pattes légères, prêt à s'attaquer. La scène lui rappelle fortement le presque combat entre Embry et Jacob ou Embry et Sam.

\- C'est un combat typique entre deux mâles dominants, pointe Emmett.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- J'ai fait des études, ricane Emmett.

\- Toi ? Le garçon ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Hé ! tu m'as pris pour quoi ? Se vexe le géant.

Seth retourne son attention vers l'écran et s'intéresse de plus en plus au documentaire. La louve Alpha lui rappelle méchamment Léah en moins aigre mais Léah est la seule louve alors… La partie accouplement le dégoute un peu mais au moins eux ne le fait pas dans la cuisine !

\- Tu crois qu'Embry devient agressif parce que c'est la saison des amours ? Rit Emmett.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis parfois ? Ou mieux encore, tu réfléchis parfois ? Gronde Seth.

\- Oh allez ! On est en printemps ! Pousse de l'épaule le vampire. Peut-être qu'il veut prouver qu'il est l'Alpha qui a le droit d'avoir la Mama Alpha.

Emmett sort la langue pour imiter un french-kiss répugnant. La lèvre du garçon frétille, il tente tant bien que mal de se retenir, regarde la télé devant lui, remplace les loups sauvages par les siens et rit de bon cœur.

\- Ta sœur pourrait être en chaleur ! C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'a plus ses règles.

\- Ne déconne pas avec ça ! Léah va te tuer si elle entend ce que tu dis.

\- Ou Embry tu veux dire ? Sourit Emmett d'un air retord.

Seth secoue la tête et se laisse aller au jeu.

\- Si elle était la louve Alpha elle ne devrait pas être avec Jacob, sauf si…

\- Sauf si ? Pousse son ami.

\- Chez nous c'est la génétique qui compte, seul le fils aîné de l'Alpha est Alpha, dis timidement Seth.

\- OOOOOh, tu veux dire que Billy Black a perdu son asticot loin de sa femme, explose Emmett en tordant son index.

L'Indien ouvre de grands yeux et secoue la tête d'un air horrifié se rendant compte de ce qu'il dit. De ce qu'il insinue, que le grand chef aurait un fils _aîné_ bâtard. Parce qu'Embry est presque deux ans plus vieux que Jacob et vu comment ils se ressemblent, ça pourrait dire….

\- Tient ta pensée Seth, aboie Edward en rentrant dans le salon. Oui, Emmett ça pourrait être ça !

\- Heuu…

Edward s'assoit sur le bout du canapé d'un air toujours gentleman et très surpris.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne n'a pensé à ça à part vous ! Il grogne.

\- J'ai l'impression que je dois me sentir vexer, râle le plus grand vampire.

\- Je ne voulais pas insinuer que vous étiez stupide, juste que votre raisonnement est tellement logique que je suis étonné que personne n'y ai pensé.

\- Pensé à quoi ? Demande Seth.

\- Tu as raison Seth. Ils se ressemblent. Embry est le fils de Billy donc le véritable héritier de la meute, d'où toute sa prise de pouvoir. C'est pour cela qu'il conteste le commandement de Jacob et de Sam, il revendique sa place. Emmett, il pointe, tu tiens peut-être quelque chose d'important.

\- Plus important qu'Embry soit le vrai Alpha ? Je ne vois pas quoi !

\- Que Léah soit fertile et qu'elle soit en chaleur. J'avais entendu dans ses pensées la semaine dernière qu'elle avait perdu du sang. Les louves avant leurs chaleurs en perdent pour préparer leur utérus ! Tout cela pourrait remettre en question la hiérarchie de la meute et de la réserve. Enfin tu sais mieux que moi tout ça, c'est toi qui a étudiait la zoologie.

\- C'est ce que tu as pensé ? Seth se retourne vers Emmett.

\- Euh eh bien euh bien pas de cette manière-là, mais euh oui, il se gratte la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir dans quel terme tu as pensé…

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ce que vous avez découvert, n'est-ce pas ? S'indigne Edward.

Un silence de plomb s'abat sur la pièce. La seule chose que Seth comprend avec joie c'est que si c'est juste, alors il va être tonton !


End file.
